omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
Truth
Truth is the 14th episode of Ben 10, and the first episode of the second season. Plot 'Past' At a nuclear missile control center, three missiles start to launch as different alarms go off. A middle aged man is seen confused and saying how he didnt order a launch. When the man tells one of the workers to abort the launch, the worker tells the man that it isn't a launch and something is pulling the missiles out. The missiles are then seen entering the atmosphere. Then back at the station, some of the gaurds get zapped by lazers coming from Vilgax's Drones followed by Vilgax himself. Vilgax then walks around until one of his drones gets destroyed by a lazer gun. When he turns around only to get fired at, Vilgax blocks the lazer and sees two men in space gear. It appears that they are trying to stop Vilgax and put an end to his crimes. One of the men named Phill runs up to Vilgax and starts to shoot at him, however Vilgax is able to disarm Phill and hold him down threatening to take his life. One of Vilgax's Drones is then seen activating another launch that will destory the entire base. When Vilgax tells the other man to put his gun down, he does so. Phill then tells the man not to let Vilgax get away. The man then tricks Vilgax and uses a wrist lazer to blast the gun out of Vilgas's hands. Phill then quickly pushes Vilgax away from him next to his drone. The drone is then seen finishing activating the launch. When Vilgax tells the other man that he is to late, the man quickly picks up a gun and shoots some sticky substance at Vilgax causing him to stick to the missile. The missile then launches out of the building and explodes the Chimerian Hammer. The man inside the suit is then revealed to be Max Tennyson. 'Present' Max Tennyson is seen finishing telling the story to Ben and Gwen about what happened with Vilgax while driving in the Rust Bucket. Ben is quickly amazed and states that his grandfather was a superhero. When Max tells him that he was just doing his job, Gwen quickly asks him about what his job possibly was. Max then explains that he and a bunch of others were an intergalactic police force who called themselves the plumbers. He then explained that the plumbers never officially existed, and they were the people who would take care of alien problems that nobone else could. Ben then thinks he is going in Max's footsteps and is a plumber in training. Gwen then asks Max if he always knew about the Omnitrix. Max had told her that he heard rumors about it but he was just as suprised as them when it ended up on Ben's wrist. Max then pulls over the Rust Bucket to let an ambulance and police car drive by. Ben gets excited as he hopes someone is committing a crime so the plumbers can go back in business. Gwen makes a rude comment by Ben as Ben replies saying she is jelous that she isn't in the family business. Max then tells Ben that his heroe days are over, as Ben quickly states that his heroe days are just getting started. When Max yells at Ben telling him to wait, Ben quickly activates the Omnitrix to turn into XLR8, however he turns into Ripjaws instead on accident. After he complains, Ripjaws quickly grabs onto a fire truck to catch a ride to the crime scene. When the fire truck gets to an old building, a man the firefighters that there is a monster inside tearing up the place. Rain then starts to poor on them and when they look up they see Ripjaws holding a hose to catch his breath in the water. Ripjaws then jumps into the building to look for the alien thats causing trouble. A small alien called a Havok Beast then shows up and threatens to attack Ripjaws. When Ripjaws sees how small the alien is, he can't help to do anything except explode in laughter. The Havok Beast then picks up a rock and chucks it at Ripjaws making him angry. Ripjaws runs up and dives towards him but the Havok Beast dodges Ripjaws making him slam into the fountain. The Havok Beast then quickly jumps into the fountain and shoots water at Ripjaws. He then realizes that it is just a breath of fresh air to Ripjaws and it won't be able to hurt him. Meanwhile, outside of the building the Rust Bucket pulls up next to a fire truck. Gwen is seen asking a man if he has seen a giant talking fish. Back in the building, the Havok Beast runs up a pillar to hide from Ripjaws. Ripjaws then backs up slowely accidentally hitting another man. They both quickly ask eachother who they are, then the man decides to lift up his weapon and shoot a lazer at Ripjaws. While Ripjaws is knocked out, the man sees the Havok Beast and starts chasing after it while shooting his gun. Ripjaws then awakens and poors a glass of water on his head to refresh himself. The alien is then seen knocking a book shelf onto the man making him stuck. Ripjaws then comes up from behind the Havok Beast and traps it under a box. Then right before he times out, Ripjaws runs outside to find Max and Gwen. Ben is then seen telling Max and Gwen that a man in there almost killed him. When they look inside the man comes up and quickly states that he knows Max. Max then smiles and reveals that its his old plumber friend Phil. They spend a few minutes outside catching up while Phil talks about his car and Max's Rust Bucket. Max then was curious about there being a Havok Beast. Phil tells Max that the people are lucky he was around and once a plumber always a plumber. Phil asks Max if he wanted to rejoin him and relive the glory days. Max tells Phil that he is retired along with the rest of the plumbers. Phil stated that ever since Max took out Vilgax, they started to have less and less work. Phil then notices the watch on Ben's arm and asks about it saying it looks familiar. Right before Ben tells him its the Omnitrix, Max quickly pushes Ben towards the RV saying goodbye to Phil. While driving away in the Rust Bucket, Ben tells grandpa Max that Max, Phil, and himself should form a team and recreate the plumbers. After Max tells Ben that they can't, a small tv screen opens up infront of them. Phil appears on the screen and tells Max that he needs help because he is being attacked by two Vulpimancers. Max decides to turn the RV around to go help Phil, and Ben gets excited saying that the Tennysons are back in plumbing business. When the Tennysons arrive in the building they find Phil laying on the ground. Max picks him up to aid Phil but then the two Vulpimancers enter the room. Ben quickly turns into Wildmutt thinking that he will beable to communicate with them. Phil then realized that the watch he recognized is the Omnitrix. When Wildmutt goes to communicate with the Vulpimancers, they appear to not care what Ben has to say and they attack him. Ben runs and jumps onto a chain causing one of the Vulpimcancers to slam into the wall. Wildmutt and the other Vulpimancer then get stuck onto a machine with spikes that is about to slice them. Phil then turns off the machine and pulls a lever to knock off the Vulpimancer. He then tells Ben that, that's what partners are for. The four of them try to run toward an exit but the Vulpimancers show up surrounding them. Just before the Vulpimancers attack them they kneel on the ground in pain as a weird noise rings in their ears. The noise also appears to be hurting Wildmutt as well. The noise is then revealed to be coming from Phil who is using a sonic device which he states is the only way to take down a Vulpimancer. Wildmutt then transforms back into Ben. Phil tells Ben that he did a good job and he reminded Phil of Ben's grandfather back in the day. After Ben gets excited Max yells to Phil as a Vulpimancer rises up to attack him. After Phil gets knocked down, Max drives a crate machine into the Vulpimancer to knock it down saving Phil. Max then closes the door trapping the two Vulpimancers. Later, the gang are seen at Phil's house which Max states looks very expensive. Phil tells him that he got rewards for saving people from different aliens. After Phil tells them that they would all make a good team, Max finds everything suspicious and he goes outside to get some fresh air. Phil then tells Ben he can do what he wants as he follows Max outside. Gwen then finds everything suspicious as well and her and Ben run outside. When they see that both vehicles are gone, Ben turns into XLR8 to go after them. At Mt. Rushmore Max is seen opening a door into a room with a platform that looks like something should be there. When Max states that its gone, Phil shows up behind him holding the Null Void Prjector. It is then revealed that Phil stole the null void projector to release the aliens they caught in the old days to capture them again and make money. Phil then shoots the null void prjector behind Max and releases a Wigsilian Org Beast. Then before the beast could kill Max, XLR8 ran in suprising Phil and getting Max out of the way. XLR8 then yells at Phil for what he's done. Phil then tries to convince Ben to join him, but XLR8 doesn't fall for it and argues against his plans. Phil then lets the monster attack Ben and Max while he runs out and locks the doors. XLR8 then goes to attack the beast with a few kicks while Max looks through a bunch of cabinets looking for a specific weapon. XLR8 then gets knocked out right before turning back into Ben. Max then finds the grenade he was looking for and throws it at the beast to defeat it. Gwen is seen near Phil's car and hides inside it before he comes. Phil then gets in and drives away as Gwen is seen hiding in the back seat. Max and Ben run into the Rust Bucket and chase after Gwen and Phil. Back in Phil's car, Gwen reveals herself and reaches for the Null Void Projector. Right when she grabs it, Phil sees her and tries to get it before she can, however Phil has to focus on driving so he quickly lets go and puts the car into auto piolet. Phil then goes towards the back seat to attack Gwen, and she accidentally shoots the null void projector outside making Null Guardian come out which attacks the Rust Bucket. Ben then accidentally turns into Grey Matter hoping to beable to stop the Null Guardian. Grey Matter then hops out of the RV and runs onto the Null Guardian and starts to pull certain hairs. He then gains little control over the Null Guardian causing it to crash into Phil's car which makes it smash into the side rails. Grey Matter then lands next to the car while Phil also falls out of the door. He threatens Grey Matter at first but then tries to convince him to join his team one more time. Phil then shoots the null void projector at Grey Matter, but Gwen quickly throws a mirror to him. Once Grey Matter catches the mirror, it reflects the projector back at Phil making him trapped in the Null Void. They then use the device on the Null Guardian. In the end Max tells Gwen and Ben that he is sorry for all of the lies and he tells Ben he would have made a great plumber. Max then puts the Null Void Projector back as they all walk away. Major Events *Ben and Gwen learn about Max's past and the plumbers. *Ben and Gwen also learn about the Null Void. *The team meet up with Phil and send him to the Null Void in the end. Debuts *Phil Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Vilgax (flashback) *Vilgax's Drones (flashback) *Phil *Havok Beast *Two Vulpimancers *Null Guardian *Wigsilian Org Beast Aliens Used *Ripjaws *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Grey Matter Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:XLR8 Category:Episodes